Alrikk Thorgrim
=Description= ---- Alrikk Thorgim is a man of honor and strength, almost always being seen on the battlefield fighting against the Horde and other enemies of the Alliance. The man had an imposing figure standing at an above average height of seven feet, easily towering over most Humans. His form was built exactly how he trained it to be, sturdy and powerful as all Warriors should be. Although he was muscular, he was by no means overly bulky. Having too much muscle is never a good thing and actually looks repulsive. Alrikk kept his body in perfect physical shape by training regularly and fighting for the Alliance whenever he is needed. To depict his body in more detail from the neck down, Alrikk had broad shoulders with long, muscular arms. At the tip of those appendages were strong hands that had many calluses from fighting and doing manual labor. Descending the view further to his chest, the male's pecks and flat stomach were quite strong as well, his abs being complimentary with his V line that lead down to the Warrior's crotch. Alrikk's entire upper body was well chiseled and defined with muscles if one were to look at him without his armor. Downward from his waist, the male's legs are just as fit as the rest of his form, having sturdy calves and thighs that carried his heavily armor-clad body. Alrikk made sure to keep all of his figure up to par with the amount of combat he is in as a Warrior. Getting into more detail about his body, the male has smooth, tanned skin that was marked with many scars, as well as a few tattoos. What Warrior doesn't have scars?! The male had two prominent scars, the first being an X in the middle of his chest and the second being a gash on his back that was located traveling over his left hip and tailbone, these scars being the only obvious ones out of all the many other diminutive ones. As for his tattoos, Alrikk had a black tattoo of the Dragonflayer Clan located on his left forearm, below the shoulder and slightly above his bicep on the side. Another tattoo was two black double-bladed axes crossed over and located near his groin area, below the belly button and near his hip bone above his right thigh. His last tattoo was two twin red colored dragons wrapping around his right arm, starting at his wrist and going all the way up to nearly his shoulder. Feel free to ask him about his scars if you see them, he loves telling the stories on how he got them. Also feel free to ask him about his tattoos, he got them for a personal reason. Armor (Describe your character's choice of clothing here. What do they typically wear?) Arms (If your character is a fighting sort, you could include what their preferred weapons are here.) =Personality= ---- Alrikk's personality is what to expect from a Warrior. The man is very blunt when he speaks and bull-headed about certain things, also having an incredible will when it came to anything that he was doing. The male was never one to give up and would rather die than retreat or bring dishonor to himself. Such a strong-willed, and to some people, reckless personality has gotten Alrikk into many fights through his life and moments where he has almost died, the Warrior being no novice when it comes to near-death experiences. Other than being strong willed and stubborn, he is also reliable and very loyal. And although he has zero tolerance for rudeness and annoyances that are unneeded, he is usually very friendly and nice to people who are nice as well. It's a typical treat others how you want to be treated attitude. The male speaks excellent Common and knows how to write, which is a little fun fact that was left out of the history tab. Once Alrikk arrived at Stormwind he had absolutely nothing to do so he decided to learn how to read and write in Common because he was stuck in Stormwind, then went on to join the ranks to decimate those who would oppose the Alliance. Before he arrived his Common was very obscured and barely knew any words. All in all, he is a nice person when people get to know him, so don't let the intimidating height or look scare you away. You might just meet a great man who will care for you, always be there for you, and put his life on the line for you. = =History= ---- Chapter I: Abandoned At Birth As an infant, Alrikk was reluctantly condemned by his parents. You see, the male was born a Vrykul, but he sadly did not attain their well-known giant forms. He wasn't alone either, this anomaly was happening with some other Vrykul infants as well. Because of this lack of enormity, King Ymiron has labeled Alrikk's kind as "weaklings" when compared to the other Vrykul. Being the strong people that they are, weakness is not tolerated and leads only to death. After his birth: Ulfrik Thorgrim: "So then we too are cursed?" -The male points to the infant.- Astrid Thorgrim: -Sobs.- Ulfrik Thorgrim: "The Gods have forsaken us! We must dispose of it before Ymiron is notified!" Astrid Thorgrim: "NO! You cannot! I beg of you! It is our child!" Ulfrik Thorgrim: "Then what are we to do, wife? The others cannot find out. Should they learn of this aberration, we will all be executed." Astrid Thorgrim: "I... I will hide it. I will hide it until I find it a home, far away from here..." Being the abnormality that he was, Alrikk's mother had no choice but to hide him away until she found a better home for him. Sadly, finding a home was near impossible due to the fact that Alrikk's mother was a Vrykul. Their kind are seen as ruthless and evil, most Alliance and Horde running the instant they see a Vrykul nearing, even if the half-giant is holding a baby. Because of this, his mother's attempts to give him a home were futile. Scouring all over Howling Fjord, Alrikk's mother didn't give up. Her will was beginning to break and all hope seemed to be lost up until she found... "him" at Fort Wildervar. Chapter II: A Better Life... Or Is It? A mother's love is a very powerful thing, so much so that even traveling many miles to find your child a better home seemed like nothing. After reluctantly delivering Alrikk to an unknown man who was willing to take him, and seemed nice, Alrikk's mother journeyed back to Nifflevar. All she left him with was his first name, last name, and a chain necklace with the Dragonflayer Clan emblem. This will be the last time Alrikk sees his mother. Once in the full supervision of the unknown male, Alrikk's fate would be changed forever. This man, who never gave his name, was simply referred to as "father." The cursed Vrykul child would be treated like a normal child in the care of the male, fed, loved, and cared for up until the age of eight. Everything changed when Alrikk turned eight, his life instantly turning to that of training and teaching. His "father" could easily see that Alrikk was far stronger than he imagined, observing the child cut wood and lift things larger than him with ease when put to work. Such strength could be put to greater use, and this man knew it. It wouldn't take him long to focus Alrikk's training on how to fight and defend himself. Be it Vrykul instinct or sheer talent, Alrikk was superior when it came to battling. The young boy learned quickly how to use swords, axes, and maces. It was clear that he was born to be a fighter, a warrior, and his spirit and ferocity was even more proof on Alrikk's ability to fight. The training and teaching would continue for years until his "father" was satisfied about the results. There was more training to do though, remembering his caretaker tell him that they were going to escape this place. What Alrikk didn't realize was that his life was about to take another devastating turn. Chapter III: Secrets Unearthed At the age of twelve, Alrikk found himself waking up in his "father's" arms and approaching the Great Sea. His eyes slowly opened to look around, noticing a forest at first, and then plumes of smoke above the trees. He couldn't help but shift his attention to his guardian and ask what was going on. Without an answer, Alrikk's "father" placed him down on the ground when they were close to the water. He watched the man get on one knee and place a gentle hand on his shoulder, gazing into his "father's" eyes with a puzzled look. It was slightly dark outside, but Alrikk could make out the glow of the other male's eyes, as well as a row of teeth when the man grinned wickedly. His words echoed through Alrikk's mind as he spoke, haunting and memorable. "Ah Alrikk, we can't go home again. No surprise, really. Only a very few find the way; and most of them don't recognize it when they do. Delusions, too, die hard. Only the savage regard the endurance of pain as the measure of worth. Forgetting pain is convenient. Remembering it, agonizing. But recovering the truth is worth the suffering. And our Wonderland, though damaged, is safe in memory... for now." To this day Alrikk can remember his "father's" wild grin and words, unable to fully grasp their meaning. It made no sense to him, assuming that it was just an insane man's nonsense, but at the same time imagining something more about the meaning of the words. None the less, after Alrikk's "father" told him that, both of them turned to watch an odd ship approach the shore. It looked like it belonged to the Kvaldir, but humans seemed to be aboard it. Once the ship had finally run aground, Alrikk's "father" stood up and walked closer to the vessel. An unknown man jumped down from the prow of the ship, instantly walking over to Alrikk's "father" with a smile, both of the men grasping hands tightly in greeting. Shortly after, the two talked in a language that Alrikk had never heard before. But his attention was diverted when his "father" waved for him to draw closer. As Alrikk walked over to the two men, he noticed in the distance a large fire emitting from rubble and plumes of smoke spreading across the sky... it was the location of his home, Fort Wildervar, or what it used to be. Chapter IV: Among Friends Alrikk didn't mention the ruins of Fort Wildervar, simply looking at his "father", and then over to the unknown man. Both men appeared to be humans, but what Alrikk didn't realize was that these two men, and the men on the ship were exactly like him. Vrykuls that were different and cast out for being different, only to band together in the end as brothers in order to survive. This will be the true beginning of Alrikk's life and what will forge him into being the man that he is now. Sadly, his "father" did not come along for the journey, explaining that he had other things to do in Northrend, and thus was the moment in which Alrikk was parted from his step-father, never to see the man who took care of him again. He would join the ship at the age of twelve and become part of a Viking brotherhood, the men on the vessel being his new family. Being a Viking was everything Alrikk imagined it to be. He remembered his step-father explain how many different Vikings there were out in the world of Azeroth during a bed time story. There were Kvaldir, Skadir, and many others. The men Alrikk was with didn't go by any name, they simply did what Vikings did best and pillage everywhere they went. The plunder was always great, every member of the ship getting a piece of the spoils. Alrikk was exposed to all this at a young age, becoming a hardened criminal as he grew older. Killing, raping, stealing, there was no end to what him and his brothers did. What was great about it all was that there was no royal leader. The way Vikings work is by actions. If you were the smartest and strongest among the men, you were looked at as the leader. This just so happened to be Alrikk because of the many transgressions he has committed when raiding, already in his twenties as he was leading his brothers to pillage all of Northrend. Chapter V: All Things End In Time Years and years went by with Alrikk and his fellow brothers pillaging Northrend with no signs of stopping. No one could stop them, Alliance or Horde. All of the villages would sooner or later meet the wrath of Alrikk and his brothers. They were ruthless as they sailed the seas, pillaging village to village. It was like a Wonderland, up until they neared the lands of Valliance Keep. Alrikk and his fellow Vikings were raiding the Kalu'ak near the area, loving the easy pickings of the Tuskarr people. They were so fat and weak, easily decimated and taken from. This would be the precipice of Alrikk's Viking days. He can remember clearly on a foggy day, him and his men were about to ambush a Tuskarr village called Kaskala. Before they could reach the shore and wreak their havoc on the Kalu'ak, Alrikk and his brothers heard multiple loud explosion noises in the distance. They thought nothing of it until *BOOM!* a cannon ball collided with their main mast and caused a loud explosion. This was only the beginning of multiple collisions though. *BOOM!* *BOOM!* Alrikk's vessel was hit multiple times and shrapnel flew everywhere, impacting flesh and piercing bodies. Alrikk could feel the shrapnel pierce his form before another cannon ball collided with the prow of his ship, the area on the vessel in which he was located. His form was inevitably thrown from the blast wave and flung into the cold water. The last thing Alrikk could see was his ship sinking and the many corpses of his fellow brothers floating around him. As his body leaked blood and sunk deeper into the cold water, Alrikk watched as he blacked out into nothingness. Chapter VI: Karma Alrikk should've been dead, but somehow awoke in a cell. It was clear that he was in the brig, but who had saved him and taken him captive? His wounds looked to also be treated as well, having bandages around his chest, arms, and legs. Alrikk's questions were answered when two Alliance sailors walked down the stairs to bring him his meal. One was short and one was tall, the tall one smiling and sliding the meal under the cell door once they arrived to his detention center. "Aye, you're awake finally. Been a few days of you just laying there unconscious. You must be starvin'." The short one said, nodding his head and he looked at the food. Alrikk didn't respond and grabbed the food instantly, devouring the bread, meat, and potatoes with haste. The male would also down the mug of water they slid under the door, shifting his jade eyes upwards towards the two men with a sneer. "Where are you taking me?" Was all that Alrikk asked, leaning his form against the wall with no emotion over his face. Both men looked at each other after he asked the question, then the tall one spoke up. "Dunno, we all found you on the shore near Valliance Keep. You were washed up and bleeding badly, miracle you didn't die ya' know." He stated, releasing a yawn, and then nodding to the short one. The taller male left, probably to go to bed, leaving Alrikk with the shorter man. His jade eyes followed the taller man as he left before shifting his gaze to the shorter man. It was clear they were Alliance because of their tabards, but it wasn't clear if they were the ones that destroyed his vessel and killed his brothers. All Alrikk knew was that there were cannons involved. Curiosity getting the best of him, he spoke up. "Where are you taking me?... And any reason I should be in this cell?" He asked, tilting his head slowly. Alrikk watched the short man shrug his shoulders, then reply. "Can't say really, the Captain said we were heading back to Stormwind, so we will probably drop you off there. And you are in this cage because we can't trust you yet, you're a stranger... and an odd one at that. You have an interesting accent, dunno what it is though." He said, nodding to Alrikk before walking to the exit as well. Nothing more needed to be said so the male simply sat in his cell, awaiting to see what this 'Stormwind' was that the short man spoke of. Chapter VII: What Now? After a month or two of traveling by sea, the ship that Alrikk was being held in finally arrived at Stormwind. There were loud noises and clear indication of a lot of people trading and talking at the harbor they arrived at, too much liveliness for Alrikk to take. He remained laying in his cell, feeling rather hung over and stir crazy in his prison. It wasn't until the same tall man and short man came down to meet him again that he sat up slowly. This time though, another man was with them. The unknown man that was with the two others looked like the Captain because of his hat and attire, gazing directly at the other male with a raised brow. To break the ice the Captain already began to speak to Alrikk, his gaze also on him as they stared at each other. "Hello, you seem to have healed quickly and look much better than you did before. Good. I am here to tell you that you will be dropped off and are free to do whatever you like in Stormwind. I don't know who you are and what you will do, and I don't care. What I will tell you now though is that here in Stormwind, there are laws, guards, and I hope you will obey those laws... if you value your life. If you can behave like a civilized man, you will do fine. Oh and welcome to Stormwind, the heart of the Alliance." He said, no emotion on his face before he walked away to tend to other matters. Alrikk couldn't help but laugh and stand up slowly, head hitting the top of his cell. Ignoring the impact, he waited for the short and tall man to unlock the door and lead him outside. It felt so nice to be free again and feel the breeze of the salty air against his face. Alrikk was at the age of thirty now, a long line of memories behind him. While being lead out of the Alliance boat he lifted his left hand to grasp his Vrykul necklace that was given to him by his mother, thoughts of what he will do with his life now flowing through his mind. This city was vast, the people new, and everything was different. The pillaging tendencies he once had of course still linger, but the male puts such desires in the back of his mind to ignore for the sake of everyone. Chapter VIII: Weapon It wasn't long before word of what Alrikk was and who he was spread amongst the aristocrats and nobles of the Alliance like an infectious plague. Many wanted him as a personal bodyguard, others wanted him in their armies. Unknowingly being fought over like property, Alrikk didn't care what he did, as long as there was battle the male would flock to the calling like a moth to the flame. Because of this passion and this unquenchable thirst to fight, the male would quickly become engulfed in the future plans of the Alliance. Why kill this man when you can use him? That is the original thought that Alrikk's captives had, they knew he was powerful and it is for that reason why they wanted to implement him into their plans. The Vrykul male is like a vessel that brings destruction on the battlefield, the things him and his men have done have echoed across Northrend and reached the ears of wealthy people in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. At first it was fear that they felt towards this man, the very man that has a legacy stained in blood. But now that he has been captured, now that he has no ship or men and has lost nearly everything... that fear has been replaced with a newfound vigor of a weapon that they can use. Because what else is Alrikk to do? They don't know if he has any family, anymore friends, and his thirst for battle is ever-present just by looking into his bloodthirsty eyes. The male is too proud of a warrior to just throw down his arms and quit after being beaten, no, quite the contrary; Alrikk has become more voracious than ever. Whether it was fear of dying of old age or the need to redeem his past failure of watching his friends die and him living, the Vrykul would seek battle wherever it was present. Because of this, Alrikk was sought out by powerful Alliance lords from Stormwind who wanted to use him not as a bodyguard or place him into their army, but instead implement him as a mercenary. It was a perfect plan, the male was a mercenary so he didn't have any ties to laws that protected actual soldiers, and they didn't even have to pay him because all he wanted to do was fight. Chapter IX: Nothing But A Tool Alrikk was recruited in a matter of one week of reaching Stormwind by ship. He didn't get to explore, he didn't get to meet new people and enjoy this new land, he only had the privilege of expanding his language of the common tongue. Common was a rather annoying language, Alrikk only being able to understand and speaking broken common. It didn't take long before the male was able to speak perfectly, still having a bit of an accent after mastering the new language. This would be Alrikk's first step before finally being applied to battle, which is what he wanted. He felt incredibly bored doing nothing but drinking and spending time at the taverns. The male did a lot of reflecting on his past. It was easy for him to speak now and even though he will be fighting for the Alliance, he remained secretly neutral. Without being allowed to leave Stormwind City, Alrikk was living in the barracks with the soldiers and awaited whatever battle he would be called to. At first the male was resented for being who he was, but most the other soldiers were like him and respected strength and held honor above all else. Alrikk won over many of the soldiers with his immense skill in battle by beating all the strongest soldiers in sparring matches, the Vrykul even taking time to teach the other men how to better themselves on the battlefield. These were his only friends for the time being, but this bond amongst fighters would soon end when they were all deployed to Kalimdor. Alrikk was being tested by the nobles, they wanted to see just how strong he really was, and for that reason they sent him on a suicide mission. The Horde have been attacking Alliance encampments in Kalimdor and that is why him and the soldiers were sent across seas. The journey was long, but everyone knew what awaited on the other side. Alrikk would be at the front of the lines, the very first to meet the enemy in battle, and that is just how he liked it. Some of the soldiers were scared, but the Vrykul was visibly excited, a smile never leaving his face as he anticipated the battle. How long had it been since he used his blade? Was he rusty? These thoughts flooded his mind and only made him more restless to test himself. Other men were inspired by Alrikk's resolve. He was like a leader, but instead of giving orders in the back, this man would be fighting right alongside them and would stop at nothing to achieve victory. Chapter X: Preparation It was the night before the battle, the ship had landed in an Alliance port in Kalimdor and the soldiers had set up camp to rest up and get their land legs back. Alrikk would be sound asleep near one of the campfires, the male sleeping in his armor and his blade held close to his chest as usual. He was dreaming, but of what? There was a large field, a battle was going on between the Alliance and the Horde. It was a slaughter. The Alliance men were outnumbered and in the middle of the fray there was one man standing out, it was Alrikk and he was surrounded by Orcs and Human corpses. The male turned around, he was covered in blood and was holding a decapitated head of an Orc. His face was contorted in a wicked grin, sharp teeth were showing and his eyes were pitch-black. Men were being massacred all around him and the Vrykul just stood there grinning. Soon Alrikk would begin walking closer. It wasn't long before he was up-close and looking right at himself. There was silence, the only sound being that of men screaming in agony all around him. Alrikk's mouth slowly opened and let out a high-pitched scream that sounded demonic, then would suddenly slash with his large blade. Was this him? This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare, and Alrikk would instantly sit up, waking up bewildered. Sweating and breathing heavily the male would look around, seeing now that it was just a dream, he would begin to relax. A nearby soldier was sitting next to Alrikk and tending to the fire, looking to also be cooking a wild boar. The Soldier: "A bad dream, huh? No worries, that is fairly common just before a battle." Alrikk: "Yes... I was dreaming about the battle that we are about to have with the Horde. I saw myself... I didn't look human at all, it was like I was a demon killing everything and everyone." 'Could I have lost control and went berserk?' This thought crossed over the Vrykul's mind. The Soldier: "Ah, you must've had a vision into the future then. Some men can see the future of the battle before it even begins. It's the Gods way of showing you what is to come so you may ready yourself, and perhaps change the outcome..." Alrikk: "Hmph, the Gods huh? I wonder, what is so special about me that they would show me the future?" The Soldier: "Heh, beats me. I think it might be... because you play a role in the future outcome of this battle and many battles to come." After hearing this, Alrikk would just sit there and stare at the soldier with a puzzled expression on his face. Seeing this reaction the soldier would chuckle and slowly sit up. "Don't die out there," the other male said while beginning to walk off into the camp. "Wait! Who... are you?" Alrikk asked, watching as the soldier continued to walk off and soon disappear into the camp. The Vrykul sat there for a good minute, completely dumbfounded about what he had just experienced. 'Who was that man and what did he mean that I would change the outcomes of battles,' Alrikk thought. Turning his head to notice that the boar was still cooking, he would soon take it off and enjoy the nice meal that was left for him. That night, just before drifting off into sleep the male would mutter, "what does the future hold for me? I don't care. I am hated... hunted down, I kill and kill, over and over again. In the end, I will be cut down as well. That's all there is." Chapter XI: War Never Changes The next day Alrikk woke up, it was sunny outside and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The male sat up sleepily and noticed that the soldiers were preparing for battle. Some were getting their equipment ready, others were helping with suiting each other up, and some were also praying. The Vrykul already had his armor on and was grasping his blade, soon deciding to latch it onto the hooks on his back so that he may walk around and explore without looking hostile. So many young faces among the crowd, old ones as well. What was the purpose of this battle? How many Horde were they going to fight? By the looks of it, the Alliance forces had a mere hundred troops with ages ranging from eighteen to late forties. This is what was suppose to meet the Horde in battle? It was almost laughable, but none of them, not even Alrikk knew that this entire battle was a suicide mission. These soldiers were sent out to distract an army of Orcs that were on route to an Alliance fortress. While they fight and distract the Horde, the fortress will be getting reinforcements to fight off the Orcs once they are done battling this small Alliance army. This battle was also a test to see how powerful Alrikk was and the nobles would win whether this army was victorious or not. Such is the life of a soldier, you do whatever your superiors ask of you, even if you think their orders are stupid. It wasn't long before all the soldiers were ready, the hundred men being gathered up just before the fight to receive a speech from the commanding officer. Alrikk stood tall among them, gazing out at a man that was sitting on a horse. "Men of the Alliance! Here me, for today is the day that you will be pitted against an army of Orcs. Our mission is to fight these savages off and stop them from attacking one of our fortresses. From the information we have received, their numbers match our own." It was a lie. "Now, are we going to make those Orcs wish they were never born?!" After asking this, the officer was greeted with many soldiers yelling "NO!" After hearing this the officer would grin. "Good! Now, let's go and kill us some Orcs!" Chanting from the men could be heard, the soldiers becoming filled with vigor as they followed the mounted officer out of the camp that had been recently taken down. The soldiers marched and marched in the searing heat for a good hour or two. How long until they would reach the designate area to meet the Orcs? Alrikk thought about this as he marched in front of the soldiers, his answer soon answered when they all heard the sound of chanting in the distance. As the Alliance moved up onto a hill, gazing out in the distance they all saw a black mass of bodies in the expanse two miles away from them. A war cry was heard, the Orcs already sprinting into the direction of the Alliance soldiers. The Alliance leader looked visibly scared by the large number of Horde there actually was. "Ready yourselves! We wi--" The officer was cut off from his sentence after taking an Orc spear directly to the throat and falling instantly off his horse. Chapter XII: Victory, No Matter What It Takes The soldiers were shocked to see the officer already die, morale taking a huge hit before the battle even began. Alrikk noticed this and acted quickly. "Do not falter! Avenge your commanding officer and annihilate the Orc scum!" Alrikk yelled this out, his instincts taking affect and a huge grin spreading across his face as he saw the Orcs approaching. The anticipation and the sight of the enemies encroaching on his position was invigorating. "RAAAAAAH!!!" Alrikk raised his large blade into the air and let loose a loud war cry of his own, the male then sprinting outwards into the direction of the Horde by himself. This man knows no fear. While he was running the male could hear other war cries behind him, the Alliance soldiers were soon chasing after him and following the Vrykul into battle. The opposing forces got closer and closer before finally... impact! The two armies would converge on one another and the clash of blades, axes, maces, and other weapons could be heard. The sound of war was stimulating to those who thrive in glorious battle, and one of those people was Alrikk. He could be seen at the front of the lines, cleaving Orcs in half with his large blade and decapitating others. "Hahaha!" Was he laughing? Yes, the Vrykul was ecstatic, decimating any enemies that came his way. The rust was being shaken away and he could feel it, here and now amongst all this fighting, Alrikk truly felt alive. As he and the other soldiers fought on, it was clear they were outnumbered, in fact, it seemed as though the Horde had a two to one advantage over the Alliance force. Many lives were being lost left and right on both sides, many getting stabbed, chopped, cleaved, crushed. Both sides were taking heavy casualties, but Alrikk didn't care. All the male was thinking was kill, win, live. He was covered in blood, his blade soaked in a crimson red and his armor dripping with the blood of the fallen. The ground was covered in the familiar liquid as well, entrails and limbs scattered the field like grass. Corpses were also piled on top of each other one after another. Alrikk loved it. This sight only fueled his unquenchable thirst. More, he wanted more to fight! The Orcs began to avoid him in battle to the point where Alrikk had to seek groups of them out by himself, the realization of just how many Orcs there were started to sink in. The Vrykul laughed, was this where he was going to die? In an instant, the nightmare that he had last night struck him like a blade and he paused right after cleaving an Orc right down the middle. Alrikk stood over the body in silence, he could feel himself starting to lose control in the fray of battle, his form reeking of the stench of death. Standing there over the corpse the male gazed out and watched the other soldiers fight, some blood dripping down his face and onto the ground. Visions of their families and their children flashed before his eyes and these thoughts overwhelmed the male's mind. An Orc would come up from behind him, noticing this opportunity to strike Alrikk down. He was just about to stab the Vrykul from behind before one of the Alliance soldiers came up from behind and chopped both of the Orc's arms off, then finishing the green man with a stab to the head. It was the soldier from the campfire. "What did I say about not getting killed?" The soldier teased, grinning at Alrikk before disappearing into the masses of combating bodies. Who exactly was that man?! The Vrykul snapped out of it, looking around in a daze before finally gathering his senses. He knew what he must do for these soldiers. Chapter XIII: Show Them What You've Got As the battle raged on between the Alliance and the Horde forces, Alrikk fought his way into where the majority of the Alliance soldiers were. The male had been so far out into enemy lines that he could barely see any allies prior to now. "Listen well men! Stay close to one another and make a circle formation, stay together! They may outnumber us but we will show them that numbers mean nothing!" After he yelled this out, the soldiers who desperately needed a leader followed Alrikk's orders instantly, closing in on one another and backing each other up. Both sides had suffered dearly and the Horde still outnumbered them, but the Alliance soldiers did not falter. Their weapons were ready and they continued to fight off the Orcs that rushed at them recklessly. "These green bastards might be strong, but they are stupid! Those with shields and short-ranged weapons stand in the front! Those with spears and other long weapons stand behind them to provide backup! Archers and crossbowmen, you stand in the middle!" Alrikk gave these orders while standing right in the front, defending the men around him as best he could by cutting down any Orcs that got near them. The Alliance soldiers passed on the information to one another quickly and would form up just as Alrikk said. The men in the front held back the onslaught of Orcs while the spearmen stabbed at them from behind. Those with long range weapons unleashed arrows from behind. It was like a whirlpool of death with Alrikk and the soldiers right in the middle of it. The Vrykul's quick thinking was working perfectly, the Orcs were having incredible difficulty getting to the soldiers before getting either stabbed or shot with arrows. "Show them no mercy!" Alrikk yelled this out as he noticed a few of the Orcs backing off and trying to escape. The large circle of Alliance soldiers as a mere fifty or so men and was doing surprisingly well in staying organized against the remaining hundred Orcs. They all moved as one big killing machine, slaughtering the Orcs with ease. The battle continued like this but the Horde were unable to break the Alliance defense. The enemy's numbers dwindled less and less before there was just a handful of Horde left, one of them being the leader. Seeing his large army that outnumbered the Alliance be reduced to nothing but corpses, the Orc leader was stricken by fear. He said something in a tongue Alrikk hadn't heard before, the Orc saying, "fuck honor! I am getting out of here!" The Orc was riding on a large wolf, him and his remaining soldiers beginning to retreat. "Do not let them escape! Archers, shoot them down!" The Vrykul would scream this out, feeling anger towards the cowardly leader. Breaking from the line, Alrikk would sprint at a surprisingly quick pace past the mass of corpses around the circle of soldiers to head towards the escaping Orcs. All of them were picked off one after the other by the archers, the leader's wolf being shot down and causing the Orc to fall off. Stopping the arrows in fear of hitting Alrikk, the soldiers just watched the tall male close in on the leader. "Filth! Scum! Absolutely unforgivable!" Alrikk was seething with rage but kept himself from going berserk, his disappointment in the leader was clearly shown in his intimidating facial expression while he sprinted towards the Orc. How could someone just run away like that after seeing his fellow men die before him? Fear was truly a powerful thing. The leader stood up and tried to run away, briefly turning his head to see the Vrykul now too close for comfort. Eyes widening in terror and shock, the Orc leader would watch as Alrikk leaped into the air. "DIE, COWARD!" Alrikk yelled this out before swinging his sword in one fell swoop to cleave the Orc's head right off his shoulders. After he landed, the Vrykul male would watch the head tumble to the ground and roll over to his feet. Standing there silently, Alrikk would just look down into the horrified eyes of the Orc leader. "I wonder... did you have a family and kids?" Alrikk muttered these words before picking the head up by the hair and turning around. The male was met with loud cheers from the soldiers, a small smile spreading across the Vrykul's lips as the blood-stained man walked back to the large mass of soldiers. They were victorious. ... To be continued ... Category:CharactersCategory:Vrykul Category:Warriors